Blossoms of two waters
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Here’s a little fic of two of my fav senshi, Ami and Michiru. Sorry for Michiru and Haruka lovers but this is my fic and if you don’t like it then shooo, anyways I still hold for myself that Ami and Setsuna make the cutest couple
1. Default Chapter

Blossom of two waters

By: Blacktiger550

Here's a little fic of two of my fav senshi, Ami and Michiru. Sorry for Michiru and Haruka lovers but this is my fic and if you don't like it then shooo, anyways I still hold for myself that Ami and Setsuna make the cutest couple

Any similarities are purely coincidental, senshi belong to their owners and planets belong to the universe.

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.  
_

**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**_** (1844 - 1900)**, "On Reading and Writing"_

Watching the younger women swim another lap she smiled to herself. She had always admired the younger girl and found her self worrying about her a lot. Hoping back into the pool Michiru wadded over to the lane closer to Mercury's. She was already doing her 28th lap. Her brow wrinkled slightly; usually the ice senshi wouldn't swim so hard unless something was bothering her.

Seeing her slow down, she sighed again, she really shouldn't be swimming so hard anyways. Flinching mentally at the slightly large wound on her back, eight nights ago when a youma had attacked the Moon princess Sailor Mercury had thrown her self in front of the attack to protect the once again cowering Usagi.

Which had caused her enormous pain and possibly a large scar, yet that was better then the news they had gotten when they had rescued the ice senshi from the battle. After having Sailor Pluto examine her, they were told unless some miracle happened she would either be paralyzed or weak for life.

Secretly staying side by side the young senshi as she laid on death's door, she knew the inners still hadn't had much trust of the Outers; unlike Ami who had accepted them without question, trusting them to the fullest, the guardian of Neptune suspected with the other Outers that Ami knew who there really identities were yet she hadn't let it on.

Some miracle had happened though, two days later Ami had woken up and it seemed she had all of her strength. Neptune had been overjoyed and sadly she had to part hearing the inners voices, but not with a silent thank you from the young blue haired women. It was probably the fact Mercury was a doctor and healer in her past life in the millennium.

Coming to a rest at the end of the lane Ami rested her head on her hands. Feeling someone's eyes on her she turned to see the gentle look on Michiru's face.

"Hey" managed Ami, proving she still was a bit weak from the battle.

"You shouldn't be up you know, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you" forgetting about keeping her identity.

Noticing her slip up Michiru turned her head away.

"Don't worry about it Mitch, I know who you are and thank you, I guess I never gave you the proper thanks last time" smiled Ami.

"So you do know, Setsuna suspected as much but you never let on, why?" asked Mitch.

"I have my reasons, also when you want to tell them you will it's not my place" answered Ami.

Noticing the water senshi's eyes on her wound she gave in and wadded over to the edge.

"I give already, I really appreciated that you worry" said Ami climbing over and reaching for the towel.

Letting a laugh escaped her lips, the guardian of Neptune also got out and grabbed her towel.

"Ami are you hungry?" asked Michiru.

"Hmm? I guess I little bit" Ami smiled shyly as her stomach let out a little growl which was quickly followed by Michiru's.

Both of them shared a laugh.

"Come on, get dressed and I take you out, my treat' answered Mitch.

"Really? Thank you" Ami said gladly accepting the treat.

Later after they had gotten dressed they headed to a bar and ordered food. After they had eaten they decided to head back to Ami's apartment.

"Thank you for the great time I had" replied Ami shyly.

"No problem, it was my pleasure" replied the aqua marine haired senshi.

Without expecting it Michiru leaned and kissed Ami on the lips passionately. Leaving Ami breathless Michiru flushed red and started to turn away, "sorry" was all she could mutter but before she cold leave she was pulled into a passionate kiss by Ami.

"I've waited forever for that" said Ami and invited her into the apartment both of them heading for Ami's room smiling.


	2. Chapter twoEND

Alright I liked the response that I got for the last chapter and some also suggested that I elaborate and bring Haruka in. Sorry for the rushed chapter last time, I'll go slower here, thank you to the reviewers Eclipse (my muse) hands out certificates with the writing 'proud reviewer of Blossoms of two waters If any of you want one REVIEW, on with the fic. curtains open

Chapter two

Michiru sighed contently bringing the smaller body closer into a protective embrace. The younger woman who was fast asleep subconsciously snuggled closer for warmth. Not too long ago they had finished exploring each others bodies and getting familiar with each other, each one gentle and caring with the other.

Michiru sighed, she had dreamed of this for a long time, every since she had laid eyes on the blue haired avatar of Mercury. In the past they had a small secret relationship which was ruined by Beryl's attack. Shaking the memory away she gently played with a strand of blue hair that had fallen on Ami's cheek. This time they had decided they wouldn't keep it a secret. They knew the others would accept their relationship. After all they had accepted Makoto's and Minako's relationship and long with Rei's and Sylia's relationship.

Bringing the body closer to hers and snuggling both of them under the warm covers the senshi of Neptune contently fell asleep.

Ami woke up finding not a warm body near her but a smell of bacon, eggs and toast in the air. Waking up and rapping herself in her bathrobe she made her self to her kitchen to see Michiru flipping the bacon and eggs on the steel pan.

"Morning" said Michiru tilting her head to the side and throwing a warm smile towards Ami.

Ami walked closer to Michiru and kissed her on the lips, "morning" she answered back getting plates and setting the table.

"Sleep well" asked Michiru.

"Yes, quite" smiled Ami looking up from the table and meeting Michiru's eyes.

"That's good" replied Michiru bringing the food to the living room.

Now two weeks later senshi work was quiet and everything was going nicely. Ami and Michiru still had yet to tell the others about their new relationship, actually today was that planned day. The two had been seeing each other almost everyday since at Ami's house, since Michiru's house mates had yet to know.

After everything cooled down Michiru was going to see if Ami could move in to the Outers house since they both went to the same University. Michiru grinned to herself; Ami only being 19 was already two years ahead in her schooling. The rest of the inners were just finishing high school while Ami had another two years ahead before she was a full fledge doctor.

Clearing the dishes the two of them decided to head down, today they weren't going to be shy and discrete about their relationship in front of the others.

Cleaning everything up and getting changed the two of them talked about the reactions of the other senshi. This would be interesting.

Making sure everything was in place Ami closed the apartment door and walked with Michiru towards the crown. Walking inside they noticed the competition between Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Mamoru in one of the many race car games. Rei and Usagi were arguing over who had really screwed the other up in the new Sailor V game and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were sipping shakes and eating chocolate bars while Setsuna watched everything with amusement.

Seeing them enter hand in hand sent a smirk to Setsuna's face, she had suspected something between the two water senshi. In the past they had a secret relationship which she had unfortunately stumbled across on day.

"Hello you two, sleep well? I noticed you didn't come home last night Mitch" added Setsuna as the stared at her in question. "Bout time I must say" said Setsuna.

Silence…The ice and water senshi stared at the time guardian with eye brows raised.

"You knew?" asked the aqua haired avatar in awe.

"Yes ever since I stumbled on you two in the silver Millennium. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone back then." Smiled Setsuna and laughed slightly as the pair turned crimson.

Ordering something to drink the three of them watched the fierce competition on who really ate the brownies Makoto baked. After a while they senshi decided to leave and take a walk in the park, Mamoru took Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to the amusement park as the others took a walk around the lake.

Mako and Minako snuggled together and Rei and Usage actually remained quite, but it seemed after awhile the rest of the senshi noticed that two of their friends were holding hands and walking close together.

Feeling everyone stop and stare at them, and with a warming smile from the time guardian they turned around and smiled innocently.

Surveying everyone's looks from the smirking couple in the back and the grinning Haruka, Rei smiling with mild amusement and Usagi's confused stare at why everyone was staring at her two friends, blinked, blinked again, surveyed them up and down, blinked, rested her eyes on their blushing faces and hands entwined and then smirked understanding the situation.

"Well, I guess by now you can all see that Ami and I have…" started Michiru slowly.

"Found each other…" continued Ami only to be interrupted.

"Bout time!" grunted Rei.

"Agreed, we were waiting for awhile and we thought that both of you having such huge brains were slow at this…" replied Makoto.

"You…what?" stared Ami and Michiru in surprise, "Ahhh"

"Let's go for ice cream!" screamed Usagi.

:Group sweatdrops: "But we just ate Usagi-baka" said Rei getting slightly annoyed.

"So, we'll eat again" replies Usagi sticking her tongue out at Rei.

So here everyone was watching another fight commence while Ami and Michiru grumble about something like how everyone ruined their fun and such.

And in the background Haruka and Setsuna wonder how long it will be until they notice their own relationship. Smiling to each other they follow the group which now is heading towards the ice cream parlor, hand in hand.

Um….hehe, well isn't this a surprising turn out? I actually didn't expect the ending to turn out like that, actually after the paragraph were Michiru and Ami survey the others and their expression I just got a huge block and wrote whatever came…I just couldn't figure out how to continue it, but I'm pleased to be finished and the only thing I don't like it the Haruka and Setsuna, very weird idea (Blame the stupid muse of mine, Eclipse…)

Now a new idea is brewing in my little mind…oh boy WATCH OUT PEOPLE, because here comes another crazy idea… ekkk!

Well see you later, don't forget to R&R.

Curtains close


End file.
